


Drowning

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Thoughts, F/M, Gen, Hope, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Missing his Swan, Sad, Season 3, mentions of drinking, not heavy drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: He sits, he dwells, he drinks.And she haunts.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just coming in with random poetry, hope you like it!

**Drowning:**

_ He sits, he dwells, he drinks _

_ He loathes, he longs, he hopes _

_ Oh does she ever think of me? _

_ He wonders, he wishes, he believes _

_ Their kiss meant something _

_ She saw more and he loved her more _

_ But time passes, time hurts, time shatters his heart _

_ Except he made a promise _

_ To think of her _

_ He finds its not hard, he finds she consumes his every thought _

_ So he lays, he dreams, he awakes, and she haunts _

_ The problem is right after that he will sit, he will dwell, and he will drink _

_ But tonight, as he reaches for the flask, as the rum burns his throat _

_ He realizes she has scarred his soul _

_ Scars have made him stronger, tougher, ruthless _

_ But her scars make him weak, make him desperate, make him cry for a love that never has, never will be _

_ But it’s her scars he most admires, it’s all he has left _

_ “Good,” she had said _

_ And good are her scars for opening a door, for reminding him, above all things, he is still alive _

_ So tonight he sits, he dwells, and he drowns in her _

_ He drowns but he breathes _

_ For the first time in centuries, he will sit, he will dwell, and he will breathe _


End file.
